


Peace for one night

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: You were not well. Fears and insecurities plagued you and after searching for comfort you went to the people you trusted most.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Peace for one night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream and had to write it down. Have a fluffy time with Reader, Simeon and Solomon~

Since your arrival at the Devildom, not a night had passed where you had slept well. The first days, or rather weeks, were filled with fear, insecurity and homesickness. You wanted to return home, back to the warmth of your own room, filled with things you loved. You were afraid of the demons that didn't seem to like you and didn't want to like you. And some of the tasks here filled you with an uncertainty about whether you could do all this.  
If you weren't doing tasks for Lucifer, you would be doing homework and somehow trying to deal with the stuff that was as unfamiliar to you as speaking for a rat. And when you were done with everything, you would try to get along with the seven brothers. Although the 7th one was probably omitted, after all nobody knew that you had contact with this one.

But despite all the circumstances, you had people in your environment who supported you. These included Simeon and Solomon in particular. They had taken care of you and Solomon especially enjoyed teaching you magic and annoying you again and again. Simeon, on the other hand, was a calming presence. He was just there and did not demand that you talk. The silence with him was always pleasant and now and then you thirst for this silent closeness. 

Time went by and you were able to make better friends with the demons, but your nights didn't get any better. Even though your fear had become better in the meantime, insecurities continued to plague you.  
With time, you couldn't even force your smile anymore and had eye rims. The light of your eyes had disappeared and the angel and the magician began to worry. But they knew you by now. You would not talk. You would continue as before. You would complete your tasks to Lucifer's satisfaction and continue to get good grades.   
But you were only a human. Your body and soul needed a break from time to time.

On a dreary day in the middle of the week you had reached the end. The classes had been over for a while and you had spent the afternoon walking from the castle to Lucifer and back to deliver things.  
On your last way back to the House of Lamentation you made a wrong turn and without really realizing it you were standing in the entrance lobby of the Purgatory hall.  
Confused, you looked up when Solomon said your name.  
"What brings you here?"

You could only stare at the white-haired man. You didn't know why you were here. You just were. And your heart was aching. You didn't want to anymore.

It only took a few steps until you hugged the wizard and held him tightly against you. You just needed this closeness to someone you liked. Someone you could trust.  
It took Solomon a while to overcome the surprise and return the hug.   
"What do you say we watch some TV in the living room, huh? A little rest and relaxation will certainly do you good." A nod answered his question and he easily detached himself from you to pull you into the living room by the hand.   
Silently you followed and when he sat down on the sofa you didn't wait long and sat down on his lap and cuddled up to his chest.

Perplexed, the white-haired man stared at you, but then had to chuckle and put an arm around your shoulders before he conjured up a blanket and put it over you. His presence was so calming and his heartbeat put you to sleep faster than you could count to ten. The magician was a little worried about your behavior, but the dark rings under your eyes spoke volumes and he sighed just before he conjured up a book and started to read while he continued to hold on to your sleeping self.

It took a few hours for the two angels to come home and the white-haired man told them to be quiet when they saw you.   
Luke was worried, but Simeon could persuade him to go to his room and sleep, after all it was already late.  
You were now in the Purgatory hall until late in the evening and your D.D.D. had been ringing many times before, but Solomon ignored this. Should the boys be worried.   
Sighing, Simeon sat with you and caressed your cheek.  
"It is not easy under all these circumstances. But they have to go back. Lucifer must be worried."  
The white-haired man just nodded and let the book disappear into nothingness again before he straightened up a bit and woke you up by the movement.

Grumbling, you had grabbed his shirt and held it tight while you cursed in your half-sleep that he shouldn't move so much, he was comfortable and you could finally sleep. Simeon had to giggle and took it into his own hands to free you from Solomon, which was not so easy. But finally you were in the arms of the angel, still half asleep, but one thing was clear. You did not want to leave. You wanted to stay here. With the people you felt comfortable with. Where you weren't afraid of being eaten or attacked. Where you could be yourself more than anywhere else and Simeon gave up.

"All right. Let them stay the night."  
Solomon grinned broadly at the angel, but he only shook his head as he stood up with you in his arms and took you to his room.  
Gently he set you down on his bed and brushed your cheek. When he told you that he would sleep in the living room that night and that you would be safe here, your tiredness was gone and you reached out to him.

"No, don't leave me alone." Your voice was broken and fear and tears were clearly visible in your eyes. It broke the angel's heart to see you like this and even Solomon had to admit that he didn't like it.   
He called for Simeon and with one look made him understand that the two of them should indulge you today. So that at least one night you could sleep peacefully again. And the angel gave in. 

He had shooed you into the bathroom so that you could change - you had received a shirt from the magician to sleep in.   
You had never changed so quickly before, and it was only when you snuggled under the blanket and held Simeon and Solomon's hands in yours that you realized the situation. Your heart was beating unintentionally faster and you had the feeling that you were now too nervous to sleep.  
But... the softness of the two men touched you. A kiss from Simeon on the forehead, a gentle good night from Solomon and the warmth of the two men made you forget the strange situation and with a sigh your eyes closed and a calmness that had not been felt for a long time lay over you. Finally you could sleep. In safety. With those you felt closest with...


End file.
